The Life and Death of Emma Nelson
by ERICAnorthman17
Summary: Emma deals with bisexual curiosity, falls for Jay and Alex, who will she choose? But the most important question, Will she live long enough to find out who she truly wants? Might be Rated M later in the chapters -- Changed pen name, previously twihardx3
1. Introducing Me

**Author's Note: **Of course Miss Emma has to end up with someone, and FYI: it'll either be Alex or Jay, I'm pushing for Alex since their aren't that many. Emma, Jay, and Alex are my three favorite characters in Degrassi, and I'm barely going to change their personalities, just a bit. This is mostly in Emma's POV, when I change it I'll let you know, but I doubt that's going to happen. I really hope I get readers, READ and REVIEW please :) I'm planning to keep this going 3

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Degrassi, just the made up characters. 

**Longer Summary: **After her horrible junior year ends at Lakehurst High, Emma Nelson moves to Degrassi. She's hoping her senior year will be better and it definitely is, especially when she meets Alex Nunez and Jay Hogart, she has a special attraction to both of them, but when she comes to face with bi-curiosity, which of course is only the ignition to the hot drama that she will experience, her life goes in to a slight downfall, but what fun is life without some good ol' Degrassi drama? The biggest part being that: Emma doesn't know how soon her life will end.

**Introducing Me**

I woke up in a cold sweat. My sheets were on the floor, crumpled up in a weird shape and my pillows were thrown off the bed. It had been like this every morning for 11 months exactly today, ever since… I sighed, shaking my head, not wanting to think about it anymore than I already did. I thought moving out of that damn house would've made it better, but no, of course not. Life for Emma Nelson was never better was it? I let out another deep sigh, I'm so depressing. I sat up, scratching my head then standing up with a yawn.

First day of summer, hell-free, I thought, actually smiling a bit as I glanced at the boxes around my new room. More like new _basement_, yeah, I live in the basement, lucky aren't I? I couldn't believe that the step-loser and my mom allowed me to live in an almost separate part of the house, which I was sort of glad and sort of bummed, but the little soon-to-be part of the walking dead of a sister had the step-loser and my mom wrapped around her little manicured finger and she wanted a room all to herself.

She's my half-sister, Bailey Leah Simpson, she's exactly 14 years old, and she's already turning into a clone of Holly Sinclair (hence the term soon-to-be part of the walking dead; walking dead = soulless and brainless people) , oh how glad I am that we moved away from that place. Bailey had already been a part of the dumb Spirit Squad at Lakehurst Middle School with Holly's little sister Hannah. (Yeah, Holly, Hannah, and Heather, their parents must be freaks, what are their names, Hank and Heidi?) I laughed softly to myself as I loaded up my tooth brush with toothpaste, beginning to brush my teeth swiftly, making sure I get all the morning breath out before I start unpacking.

Once I was done rinsing, I put my long blonde hair in a pony tail and walked into my room, sighing at the huge amount of boxes I had to unpack. I slipped on some PINK Capri sweats from Victoria's Secret over my short shorts and ran up the stairs to the kitchen, spotting my mom reading the paper on the table as she drank her coffee.

"Your up early, Em," she said, not taking her eyes off of the paper.

I shrugged, "Decided to get an early start with unpacking." Which was half true, I had convinced my mom I didn't need therapy anymore about 3 months ago, I didn't want to go back, so I saw no need to ever inform her of the repetitive nightmare.

She looked up, smiling, "How do you like the house?"

I smiled back, I always put on a smile for mom, she needed to see it, "I love it, especially my room, I was thinking of painting it, white's way too plain."

Mom nodded, smiling, "I'll tell Lionel about it, I'm sure he'll say yes."

Ah Lionel, the step-loser. I almost forgot that was his name, I just call him the step-loser, because that's what he is, I've never liked him and never will. Mom met him 2 months after my dad died and **bam!** One month later they're hitched in a ceremony with only me and Bailey as witnesses. I hate him, but Bailey loves him. Maybe not, who knows, she _is _the prize child of the house, maybe she's faking it. Snake wasn't even my real dad and I feel like I miss him even more than she does. I snapped back into the present, hating thinking about my dad, and smiled at mom, "Awesome, thanks." I kissed her cheek, grabbing a granola bar and a blue Gatorade from the fridge and then ran back downstairs, munching on the bar as I threw the bottle onto my bed.

I finally glanced at the clock, it read 7:36 AM, damn… It was early.

I sat on my bed, finishing the granola bar and downing half of my Gatorade, smiling at the familiar taste. Gatorade was an addiction, I bought at least 2 packs of 12 every week, but it was the least I could ask for from the step-loser and mom. I sighed, grabbing the first box near my bed and taking out the things, placing them on my bed and wondering where to put them, then I found my photo album.

I hesitated as I opened it, afraid of what I might find. I shrugged my shoulders, just suck it up Em. I opened the book and began looking through it, it held 500 pictures and it was practically over flowing, I smiled, laughed, and even cried a bit, and by the time I knew it, I had wasted 2 hours, it was 9:45 AM.

"I thought your mother said you were unpacking," a voice said from the stairs.

I jumped, my hand flying to my heart as I saw the step-loser at the bottom of the steps, "Oh, uhm, yeah, I was about to start," I held up my photo album. "Got caught up," I said, smiling.

He nodded, _God he was always so serious_, "Well she said you wanted to paint your room? So does Bailey, we're going to the store now, let's go buy some paint."

Of course, what Bailey wants, she gets. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and instead smiled for him, "Thanks Lionel, I'll be up there in a second."

He smiled, just a tiny one, "Alright." And he was gone.

I took the time he turned around to roll my eyes, UGH how could mom fall for him? The step-loser's name was Lionel McAllen, he was from Montreal and was a huge, major Christian, who got mom into it also. Of course, but after the first few times of me being forced to go to church, which I totally embarrassed my family then, my mom let me stay home, but the step-loser so wasn't happy about that, I felt accomplished.

I jumped off my bed, sliding on some patched and faded Hollister jean shorts that went mid-thigh, red Converse, a red American Eagle polo and lip balm, then ran upstairs, running straight into my walking dead sister.

"What are you, blind Emma?! God." The zombie spoke!

I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut up, already."

"Emma, Bailes, stop this instant. Hurry up and get outside, Lionel's in the car."

We sighed at the same time, walking quickly out the door and into the car, Bailey in front and me in the back, and we were off. To keep sane from the gospel music Lionel always played, I chipped off my nail polish and played one of my favorite songs in my head, "Fences by Paramore," I know it sounds weird, playing songs in my head, but it's possible. I leaned my head against the hot glass of the window, singing the song in my head as I endured the horrible ride with the two people I despised.


	2. Definition of Exhaustion

**Author's Note: **I know it's not very interesting right now, but Alex and Jay'll be in the next chapter, then the good stuff will come :) Please hold on til tomorrow, then I promise it'll get better, _READ & REVIEW!_

* * *

Luckily, the visit to Home Depot was worth it, I chose a deep, dark purple that was called Lunar Eclipse, the salesman had said it looked close to black when it was dry, and I was sold; only after I convinced the step-loser to let me buy it. Of course, my zombie of a sister chose a bright pink that would probably hurt someone's eyes when they walked into her room, but did the step-loser argue? Of course not..

After buying the other things we needed, we picked up Chinese food, my favorite. I was content, very actually, I had gotten the color of my dreams and my favorite type of food, Vegetable Lo Mein, yum. On the way home, the zombie got to choose the music, _surprise surprise_! She chose a stupid girl band, that even though they sucked, I could handle better than gospel music.

By the evening, the first coat of paint in my room was done; I collapsed on my bed, surrounded by granola bar wrappers and a couple of Gatorade bottles (I'm not messy, I'm just lazy.) I decided that I might as well get the painting over with, so I could move my furniture back to their rightful place, instead of in the middle of my room.

I turned my iPod, which was on my iHome, all the way up, blasting "Who I Am Hates Who I've Been" by Relient K, throughout my semi-hollow basement room. My computer desk, along with my laptop, TV, bookshelf, and full load of books weren't here yet, stupid U-Haul company only had one truck to rent out. But I was getting my stuff tomorrow, which was why painting at the moment was perfect.

And finally, a few hours later I was done, the sun had gone completely down and all of my lights were on; the salesman was right, it was almost black. I smiled, feeling at home, and cleaned up the mess of wrappers and bottles off my bed, sitting down and laying back on my silky covers.

I was covered in paint, but I'd shower in the morning, I was too tired at the moment. I sighed in exhaustion, getting under the covers and switching my lamp off, yawning as I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up covered in purple, it took me a moment to realize why I was, and jumped straight into the shower. I had to scrub really hard, which was difficult when you were half asleep, geez did painting make you sleepy.

I brushed my teeth, along with my hair, and stepped into my newly painted room, it smelled like paint, and it was a comforting smell.

I blow dried and straightened my hair, pinning my bangs on the top of my head with a pin, and then changed into a short sleeved navy blue shirt, dark faded jeans, and a dark gray, cropped over-jacket with three quarter sleeves. I slipped on some silver, open-toed ballet flats and walked upstairs to the kitchen, glancing at the clock on my way, it was 10:30 AM, perfect timing.

"Mom?" I said aloud. I wonder if she was even awake yet, I know they were up painting their own rooms and most likely helping Bailey too.

"We're in the living room, Em." I heard her reply, oh goody, she said _we_, not _I. _

I sighed, walking into the living room, seeing mom and the step-loser watching the morning news, "Uh, I was wondering if you guys wanted some breakfast? I saw a restaurant a couple blocks down the street, I'm sure they serve breakfast," I said quickly. "I can go pick some food up for us, only if you'd like."

Mom smiled, "I'd love some Emma, I'll have a cheese and ham omelet." I nodded, she always gets that. "Lionel? Would you like something?" She asked softly, as if walking on eggshells.

I turned my head, rolling my eyes and then looked back at him with a smile.

"Cheese, tomato, and onion omelet, thank you." He said slowly, as if talking to a kindergartener.

Ugh, I resisted the urge to jump across the room and strangle him, instead I smiled.

"What about Bailey, Christine?"

Can't ever forget Bailey, I rolled my eyes internally.

"Let her sleep late," she told him, then turned to me. "Get a 20 out of my purse, you can take the car, be careful, Em."

I nodded, "I will, thanks mom."

I got $20 and the keys, walking out of the house, feeling step-loser's eyes on me the entire time, and got into my mom's white Jeep Compass, driving off toward the direction of the restaurant I had seen the day before.


	3. First Sight

The restaurant was called The Dot Grill and apparently it was the neighborhood's favorite restaurant, because it was packed on a Saturday morning. Once I found a parking space, (geez did they have a small parking lot,) I went inside, and was overwhelmed with the smell of fresh-brewed coffee and the sweet smell of Canadian syrup. I walked to the counter and was greeted by an unfortunate familiar face.

"Holly J?" I asked, in complete shock of this disgusting face I was now looking at.

"My my my, look who it is, Emma Nelson, how are you freak?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just fine, now do I have to get a health inspector to come check out this restaurant? Because I see trash behind the counter, I think that's a violation." I narrowed my eyes at her, scowling.

"Spinner? Take this customer, I've got tables to wait," she said as she narrowed her eyes back.

A kind of cute, dirty blonde haired guy walked up to the counter, smiling down at me.

"You're about the tenth customer Holly can't take, but I don't see anything wrong with you," he said with a smirk.

I smiled, shrugging my shoulders, "Yet," I smirked back, leaning on the counter. Why not have some fun with him?

"Well may I ask what your name is? I may need to look out for you whenever you come in here," he chuckled. He had a cute smile.

My smile deepened, "Emma Nelson, but you won't have any problems with me, promise," I said, raising my hand as if I was taking an oath.

He nodded, smiling, "I'm sure I won't, oh and my name's Spinner." Now there's a weird name.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Nice name,"

"It's a nickname, but if you ever ask me what my real name is, you'll never find out."

"It's _Gavin_," a deep voice said behind me.

Ga- I mean Spinner gave him a dirty look and he was suddenly busy wiping down the counter. I turned around, seeing one of the hottest guys I've ever seen in my life staring down at me.

He had blue/green eyes that were like the color of the sea, brown hair (I think,) that was covered in a backwards black cap, a bit of stubble on his chin that made him look kind of sexy, and a smirk that almost made me squirm.

"New girl in town?" he asked, smirking.

I shrugged, finding a smirk forming on my lips, "Who wants to know?"

He nodded, letting out a small chuckle, "The name's Jay Hogart, yours?"

"Emma Nelson, and yeah, I'm new in town."

I'm guessing it was his signature smirk that he was constantly wearing; he narrowed his eyes at me, but in curiosity instead of anger.

We both turned when we heard the door open, and in came a black-haired girl stomp in with fire in her eyes, staring straight at Jay. "God Jay, just left me parking the damn car, you always do that shi-" She stopped when she saw me, putting her arms folded on her chest. "New girl?"

"Is it obvious?" I laughed nervously, what the hell? Jay hadn't even made me nervous, I mean she's a, well _she_, what was up with me? I mean… She _was_ gorgeous, with long, black, wavy hair that goes past her shoulders, a white wife beater that showed her bra strap on the right side, tight faded blue jeans, a black belt, and black converse. What was so special? Was I intimidated? Definitely not…

"Uh, Emma? This is Alex," I heard Jay say, and snapped out of it, I had been staring at her, instantly red flushed to my cheeks and I nodded.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

I smiled back, "Hi."

My heart began beating fast, and I turned away, facing Spinner, knowing that I looked like a complete and total dweeb. "I'm ready to order, Spinner."

He came instantly, note pad ready and looked at me, smiling, "Embarrassing name huh?" he whispered under his breath.

I laughed, shaking my head, "Your nickname makes up for it, now take my order." I whispered back, leaning away.

He nodded, smiling, "What would you like?"

"One ham and cheese omelet, one cheese, onion, and tomato omelet, and one cheese omelet, and I think that's it."

"No drinks?" he said as he wrote the last order down.

I shook my head, "Nope, I'm taking it to go."

He nodded, "Give me ten minutes and it'll be ready,"

"Thanks, Spinner," I smiled, and Alex and Jay weren't there anymore.

I frowned only slightly, sighing a bit.

"We're over here, Emma." I heard Jay's voice say and found them just a few feet away in a booth.

I laughed softly, walking over there and hovered beside his seat, "Oh, hey, so uh, do you guys go to Degrassi?" Dumb question, I know, but just trying to make some darn conversation.

Alex smirked, "Jay here got kicked out, but we'll save that story for another day," Jay sneered. "But I do, I'm gonna be a senior."

"For the second time," Jay said quickly, coughing at the end.

"Only to get my grades higher to get accepted into a better college, thank you very much," she said while looking at me, smiling, and then hit Jay on the head. "Ass hole."

I laughed at the two; they were definitely close, "Are y'all dating?" I asked hesitantly.

They both started laughing hard, shaking their heads, Jay was the first one to speak, "Tried that once, definitely didn't work."

"Yeah, he cheats on his girlfriends, if I were you I'd give up on him," Alex said, still laughing.

"If she were you she'd be a lesbian, Lexi," he smirked.

She hit him in the same spot again, "Like I want her to know that right now, Jay! God, you're dumb."

She was gay?

"I like girls, big deal right?" she asked me, kind of hopefully.

I smiled, shrugging, "No big deal, really."

She nodded, "Good, I hate homophobes."

"Anti-homophobe right here," I joked.

Jay chuckled, "Sit down, you gonna eat here?"

I shook my head, "Have to get back home, I'm still moving in."

"Emma, your order's ready!" I heard Spinner shout from behind the corner, and turned around, smiling.

"Kay, be right there." I told him, and then turned around. "Well maybe we'll see each other around sometime."

Alex nodded, smiling, "I'm hoping."

"Yeah, definitely," Jay said.

I waved, smiling and walking back to the counter, picking up the bag, "Thanks, Spin," I said, giving him the twenty dollar bill, "Keep the change, 'kay?"

He smiled, "Thanks, later," he said, waving.

I nodded, turning and running straight into Alex, I gasped, "Ah, sorry!" I said, moving farther back slightly but only bumping into the counter. She was maybe an inch away from me, and she just got closer as she leaned forward. I caught a whiff of her scent (it was a combination of strawberries, cigarette smoke, and… oil?) as she reached to the counter and grabbed a bag from Spinner. She leaned back, smiling with her face centimeters from mine, and whispered in my ear, "See you around new girl." Her warm breath flowed into my ear and I had to keep from squirming at the feeling it gave me. She walked away and out the door, leaving Jay staring at her and then at me, he chuckled.

"That's Alex, bigger flirt than me."

I laughed nervously, still feeling weird, and nodded.

He grabbed the drinks from the counter and walked beside me out the door, "I'd love to stay and _chat,_" he said with a smirk, "But Alex and me have to go to work, I'll see you around Nelson." He said, waving as he walked across the street towards an orange Honda Civic where Alex was in the passenger seat.

I nodded, smiling, "Sure will," I said after him, walking towards my mom's Jeep, and taking a deep breath. I thought of Alex's scent, breath, and voice the entire time I drove home.


	4. Embarrassing Much?

I had just finished my last piece of my amazingly delicious omelet when the doorbell rang, I sighed, knowing mom and the step loser were both too lazy to get the door, and ran to it.

"You must be the mo-" I started, but stopped as I saw who I had just opened the door to... Jay. "Wait, this is the job you were talking about?"

He just laughed, turning around and shouting, "Hey Lex, guess who's house this is!"

Alex peaked from the side of the moving truck, smirking at me and nodding her head at me. I smiled automatically, but fake coughed, hiding it.

"What a coincidence," I told Jay, smirking at his own.

"Definitely, so where do we put all the shit?" he asked a little too loudly.

I gasped, hitting his arm, "You idiot, shut up, my step-dad's a pastor."

He laughed, putting his hands up in surrender. "SORRY!"

"Emma, who's that?" my mom called from the living room as Jay walked out

"Movers!" I looked over at Alex, who was looking at me the entire way up to my steps with boxes in her arms.

"Where do we put this?" she asked setting it on her knee.

"Uhm, my room, I'll show you where…" I said hesitantly, turning around and walking towards my door, down the stairs, and into my room.

"Nice room," I heard Alex say as she followed me on to the last step.

I turned towards her, smiling, "Thanks.." I realized we were both staring at each other and looked away, fidgeting with my hands. "Uhm, you can put the boxes in the corner, I'll go help."

She put her hand on my shoulder, stopping me, "Hey Nelson, we're here to move your stuff for you, don't stress, we're getting paid to do this."

"Yeah Nelson, _don't stress_," Jay said, mimicking Alex.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Kay.." and for some reason, I watched Alex walk the whole way up the stairs, watching as her body swayed left to right, and then the most embarrassing thing happened, she turned and looked at me, winked and walked away.

I slapped my palm against my forehead, feeling like an idiot and leaned against the post on the stairs.

A couple of minutes later they were done, and I was relieved; My parents paid them and they left, now knowing where everything was in my house. MY house, God… I waved at them as they drove off, and closed the door quickly. School was going to be interesting…


	5. Time For A Change

It turns out that being at my house during the summer without friends is unbelievably boring and depressing, I think playing chicken with a train would've been more fun, even if I _did _die, wow, this place was making me suicidal..

I sat up from bed and looked at the clock that read 2:43 PM, ugh! Sleeping late was messing me up, I hated it, so I threw my pillow across the room and at the clock, knocking it off the wall and making it crash against my computer desk, then on the floor.

"Emma! Are you okay?" I heard my mother scream through the basement doorway.

"I'm fine, it was just my clock!" I yelled back, hearing her shut the door and jumping out of the bed, picking it up and placing it on the edge of my desk, sighing, and placing my forehead on the heels of my hands and shaking my head.

It had been a week since I'd seen Jay and Alex, I had thought that maybe after that we would've spoken and become friends, but no.. I had given them my cell phone number once they'd left, but no texts or calls. _Whatever Em, suck it up, it's not gonna be the end of the world._

At least I hoped it wouldn't..

--Thirty minutes later I stepped out of the shower, placing gel in my damp hair, and curling it with my hands and jumping up when I heard my cell phone start to ring. I rinsed my hands quickly, wiping them on the towel that I was wearing, and seeing an unknown number come up, and pressed "talk" on my white and pink Black Jack.

"Hello?!" I said too quickly.

Someone chuckled on the other side, a girl, "Busy Nelson?"

It was Alex. I laughed nervously, "No, just stepped out of the shower, what's up?"

She whistled, "Very hot," I blushed, _thank gosh we were only speaking on the phone_, "And not much, Jay and I are having a party at 8 at our apartment, we were wondering if our little noob friend wanted to come check it out, meet some people."

I smiled, nodding, but remembered she couldn't see me, "Yeah, that'd be awesome, where's your apartment?"

"We'll pick you up Nelson, mind coming earlier like at 6 to help so we'll get to pick you up?"

"Sure, I'll see you then," I said, smiling like an idiot and hanging up.

I jumped up and down for a minute or two and instantly started raiding my closet, finally finding the perfect thing to wear, clapping my hands happily, not sure of who I wanted to impress more.. Alex or Jay. I sighed, why would I want to impress Alex? I frowned a bit in confusion, and changed into some jean shorts and a pink spaghetti strap tank top, putting my gelled up hair in a bun to make it curl even more, and went upstairs, smiling.

"You look happy," my mom said as she saw me.

I nodded, "I am.. Can I go to a party tonight?" I asked quickly, the step-loser had just walked in, _great_..

My mom hesitated, "Who's party is it?"

"I met these two people at the Dot restaurant last week, they just called me so I really really want to go, _pleaaaase?" _

She looked at the step-loser and I wanted to slap her and tell her "_YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO TO HIM FOR EVERY SINGLE THING STUPID!!!!" _But I held myself back, and frowned a bit.

He nodded, "Okay, that's fine, be home by 9."

I gasped, "Lionel! It's the summer, and it starts at 8!"

He sighed, "11, and no later."

I bit my lip in anger, breathing deeply, "Fine, whatever!" I walked back into my room and slammed the door, stomping down my steps, that freaking asshole!!!!! I paced back and forth beside my bed, thinking of what I could do to piss him off even more and put my cell phone and grabbed my Coach purse. I walked up stairs, looking at my mom and putting on my best innocent voice. "Mama, can I go to the mall really quick, to go look for a new shirt or something? I have money saved up from working at Pretty Pretty.."

She nodded, "Take the jeep, but be back soon."

I smiled, "Thanks," I said, leaning forward and kissing her cheek, walking out of the house and getting into her Jeep Compass, speeding off and heading to the mall, thinking of what I could get pierced.


	6. Baldie and the Blonde

Parking in the mall's parking lot was nerve wracking, I couldn't believe I was doing this. I walked into the mall, and instantly searched for a piercing shop and found one. I smiled, walking towards the poorly lit shop that was apparently blasting rock music with a few neon signs in separate walls of the shop, and a bald guy with tons of piercing s and tattoos standing behind the cash register. He looked up at me, looking surprised.

"I think you're in the wrong place blondie," he said with an incredulous look.

I ignored the urge to roll my eyes at him or glare and just simply shook my head, "I'm in the right place baldie," I retaliated with.

He smirked, opening his arms, "Well then blondie, my names Matt, I'll be your piercer today, what do you want done? Belly button, tongue, lip, nose, eyebrow, ear?" he looked me up and down, "I'd go with lip and tongue." He winked.

I deliberated between belly button and bottom lip, and decided it was easier for my lip piercing to be seen, so I said, "Lip."

He smiled, nodding, "Good choice," he said leading me to a well lit back room that was covered by a plaid curtain, and showed me different lip rings I could choose from, I chose a silver ring with black ends, smiling at it and nodding, "This is it."

He nodded, sitting me on a chair and showing me that his needle was clean and new, I cringed a bit when I saw the needle but nodded nonetheless. Gripping the arms of the chair with my eyes closed, I screamed as the needle pierced through my lip quickly, feeling no pain after he applied the ring along with numbing cream, sighing as I looked up into the bright fluorescent lights.

"Nice job, Blondie, want a look?"

I nodded, grabbing the handle mirror and looking at myself, seeing the lip ring and smiling, it was perfect. "Its perfect," I told him honestly, standing up. "How much will it be?"

"Since you were a good customer, $20."

"Wow, thanks.." I said, sliding a $20 bill out of my pocket and then a $5, giving it to him. "Thanks again," I yelled behind me as I walked towards the doorway.

"Hey, catch," he said, throwing a bottle of ointment at me. I read the label, it was for new piercing s, "It's free, and it's to put on your lip twice a day alright? Later blondie." he said, smirking and turning back into the lit up room as I walked backwards out of the shop, smiling, _the step-loser was gonna love this…_


	7. All's Fair In Like and War

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror after I parked in the drive way and smiled, I loved the ring. _Time to do this… _I got out and realized that the step-loser's car was no longer in the drive way like it was supposed to be, _damn it they aren't home.._ Well I'd have time tomorrow I guess.

I got into the shower to wash my hair that was filled with gel and twenty minutes later I was in front of the mirror blow drying it, the time as 4:30 PM and Alex would be here in less than two hours. When my hair was totally dry, I changed into a white and brown diagonally striped halter Boho dress that went mid thigh with a thick, brown, braided leather belt at my bust, a long sleeved teal, cropped, open cardigan, and brown leather, cowboy boots. I smiled, walking into the bathroom and curled my hair into thick curls that fell down to my shoulder blades, pinning my bangs on top of my head with a bump, then grabbed my make up bag. I put on some gold bronzer, brown eyeliner, gold, sparkly eye shadow, and peach colored lip gloss (being careful with my lip ring), I skipped mascara since it smeared too easily and looked at my clock, 5:52 PM, perfect. I sprayed my Ed Hardy perfume between my breasts and then behind my knees so I could smell good everywhere, and grabbed my white leather wristlet, stuffed my keys, cell phone, and lip gloss in it and walked upstairs as I heard my cell phone ring, I grabbed it quickly, it was Alex.

"Hello?"

"We're on your street, Nelson," never mind, it was Jay's voice.

I smirked, "I'm on my way out ass."

I took a deep breath, stepped out my front door and walked out to meet the two people who'd been on my mind constantly. That familiar orange Honda Civic was parked in my drive way beside my mom's Jeep Compass, and I couldn't help but smile, especially when I saw Alex and Jay's reaction to my appearance. I saw Alex in the drivers seat, punching Jay and telling him something. He stepped out and waited until I was in front of him.

"Damn Nelson.. You look hot, Cowgirl," he winked, smirking.

I laughed, "Thanks, Cowboy," I said, going towards the backseat, but he stopped me.

"Nah-ah-ah," he said softly, getting in. "Alex made me get out so you could sit beside her, you better watch out Nelson, I think she's got a lesbo crush on you," he winked, laughing as my cheeks burned red.

I swear I could've told them I was wearing blush with how hot my cheeks wereand they would've believed me, _I hate you Jay._

--The 11 minute ride, yeah I counted, was very awkward, I was unbelievably glad when we drove up to Alex and Jay's apartment building, which was nice, and walked in. Their apartment was on the third floor, it was completely painted in white, with white and black furniture, some red too, but those were the three main colors, wow, it was really nice. I had to admit I was impressed.

"You there Emma?"

I turned to see Alex looking at me, I smiled, nodding.

"Oh yeah, sorry," I laughed nervously, "So, um, what can I do?"

She smirked, "You can put the chips and shit in bowls."

"Okay, I'll put your _shit _in bowls, I'm sure people would love that," I said, laughing, and getting shoved when I passed by her. "Hey, no abusing your guest hoe!" I exclaimed, running as I saw her take a step towards me, and into the kitchen, finding plastic bowls on the counter beside bags of chips. I had a ridiculous smile on my face as I poured the stuff into the bowls, wow did they have a shit load of snacks!

"Damn, she has you working eh?" Jay said, smirking as he leaned against the island counter behind me.

I turned around, leaning the same way and wiping my hands on the paper towel he handed me, the salt from the potato chips was disgusting. "Yeah, but I don't mind," I said honestly, smiling.

"Of course you don't.. Damn her, Alex gets the one _cool_ girl in town.." he said pissed off.

I laughed, "She doesn't have me."

He smiled, shaking his head, "Yes she does, I can tell the way you are, it's the same way she is with you."

I didn't know what to say, so I turned around and began crumbling up the bags together and threw them in the trash can. I turned around and came face to face with Jay, he looked at me, "You can't deny it for much longer Nelson," he whispered in my face, "I know you like her, she's gonna try something with you, don't hurt her."

I shook my head, not knowing what to say, "I.. I'm not.. I don't like her.."

He smirked, "You do, you just don't see it, it's okay though, I'm gonna try something with you too, be prepared."

I laughed, backing away, "What is this some competition?"

He shrugged, placing his hands in his pocket and walking towards what I can only think of as his bedroom.

**-- What's gonna happen at the party?! Keep reading, I'll hopefully have a new post tomorrow night, and if not then Friday for sure :] Thanks so much everyone3**

**- I hope you like this chapter, it was my favorite :D**


	8. Reality Sucks

By 8PM the party was getting packed, so I stepped out onto the balcony and guess who I found with my luck? Alex.

"Shouldn't you be inside welcoming your guests?" I asked her jokingly.

She smirked, "Nah, I don't feel like it."

I smiled, nodding, "Understandable.." I said, walking up beside her and leaning my back against the rail.

"Not enjoying yourself in there?"

"Well the person that would make it enjoyable is out here.." Wow did I really just say that?

She looked at me in a way that made my heart skip a beat, "That was cheesy.." she said finally, laughing.

I blushed, looking away, and then felt her hand on my arm. I turned, facing her, and it was the wrong move. I was completely frozen as Alex moved forward, and then her lips touched mine, soft at first, but when I moved closer and placed my hands on her hips, it got deep. Our tongues were massaging each other's and her arms were wrapped around me, I let out a soft involuntary moan and that's when I pulled away.

"Wait.." I said, hesitating and stepping back, "I can't do this.. I'm not like this.."

"You like me, Emma, you can't deny it." she said in sort of a pleading way.

I shook my head, denying what I already knew, and ran into the party, finding the closest bottle of Vodka and taking a swig, feeling it burn my throat but I didn't care at that moment. I was going to drink away the night, drink away the wonderful feeling of her lips on me, her tongue colliding with mine, and her scent attached to my clothes. I took another swig of Vodka, scrunching my eyes shut as it burned deeply, sighing and jumping as someone tapped on the back of my shoulder.

"Whoa, sorry," a handsome voice said, chuckling.

I turned around, seeing a 5'11 foot tall guy (I'm guessing) standing in front of me, he had shagging jet black hair, a regular sized gauge in his left and right ear, a silver and black eyebrow piercing, and a colorful tattoo on his neck, he was quite a thing to look at. Hence the embarrassing reason for why it took me a while to reply, "I'm sorry, I'm a bit jumpy," I smiled flirtatiously, "I'm Emma," I said, extending my hand.

"Cal," he said, shaking my hand, "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be alone, wanna dance?" he asked swiftly, nodding his head to the dance floor/living room.

I smiled, nodding and allowing him to lead the way, [passing Jay with a slutty looking girl on my way, looking at me with his confusing look, I smiled at him, nodding and passed him without another glance.

I turned to face him, pressing up against him as the music changed to a new song, "Booty Call" by Brokencyde feat. E-40 came on, it was just my kind of song, it was rock, yet rap.. And a great thing to dance to. I wrapped a leg around his and began moving the music, tossing my head back and turning with my back to him, feeling him put his hands on my sides, running them up and down from my waist line to the top of my dress under my arms. With my arms raised I wrapped them around his neck, still with my back to him, and danced to the music. He was getting excited, I could feel it through my dress and my cotton panties. I smiled a bright smile as I realized I was the reason for it.

Unfortunately the song was over way too soon, I pulled away and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leaning close into my ears and whispered, "Drink?"

"Please," I mouthed as the loud music started again, walking with him towards the kitchen. I found my bottle of Vodka and smiled, taking a longer swig than before. I was barely feeling a buzz, but I now realized drinking myself drunk wouldn't erase what happened between Alex and I, a guy would though, one like Cal. I looked at him as he led me to the balcony, sitting on a small bench and pulling me beside him.


	9. Torn

"You're new here aren't you?" he asked, leaning back and taking a drink of his beer.

"Is it obvious?"

"Just a little," he smiled, "plus I go to all of Jay and Alex's parties, you've never been at one of them."

"Nice detective work," I said jokingly, smiling.

"Well of course.. Call me Detective Cal.." he said jokingly, smiling. He really was super cute. "So, want me to get you a drink or something?" he asked slyly, looking me up and down.

I crossed my legs, nodding, "That'd be great," I said, smiling, "Vodka and pineapple-orange juice please?"

He nodded, kissing my neck boldly, walking into the apartment - Minutes later he walked out, handing me a red plastic cup with the mixed drink inside, I looked at it and saw something dissolving, which neither juice nor vodka ever did. Did he put a damn drug in there? I looked at him incredulously as he slickly sat on the bench beside me again, wrapping his arm around me as he did, I wanted to puke. He looked at me expectantly, smirking, and I pretended to drink some, but spitting it back in.

"Wow, you make wonderful drinks," I said flirtatiously, completely faking it, but I decided I'd play along with the creep that was named Cal.

He started kissing my neck sloppily, trying to turn me on, but it was NOT working.

As if on cue, my savior Jay walked out, looking at us and the disgusted look on my face, grabbing my hand.

"C'mon Emma, why are you out here with this guy? It's our 7 month anniversary and you just moved to town, lets go celebrate," he said with a wink, trying to save me.

I smiled, but it soon disappeared when Cal said, "Alright man, by the way, I got her started with a little help from drugs, do whatever you want with her, I'm sure she won't care."

Jay looked at him, fury in his eyes, "You put a drug in her drink?!"

Cal just smiled, shrugging, "Not a big deal man."

"Not a big deal?" Jay breathed out deeply, "Not a big fucking deal?!" he said in a low voice, but fury spilling out with each syllable. He lifted Cal up by his collar and threw him against the railing, half his body on the balcony, the other half in the air.

Ca; screamed, a real girly scream, "What the hell man!? Put me down!"

"Apologize to her!" he screamed, "APOLOGIZE!"

"I'm sorry new girl, alright?!"

I stood up, going to the door with slight tears in my eyes, what was wrong with him? I was glad Jay saved me but once I saw the crowd, more than half of the party, I could feel a sob building up in my throat, I instantly met the angry/pitiful eyes of the girl I had kissed just moments before looking back into my teary eyes.

"Let him go Jay," I said, turning back around seeing Jay step back, Cal stepping forward and brushing himself off like a big, tough guy.

"Too bad we didn't get anywhere babe, you are one nice piece of ass," and right when he spit the words out to me, I stepped the few steps toward him, and punched him square in the nose with all my anger being my strength, and heard a _crack_. But then I felt a strong, manly hand cease my wrist as I brought it up to hit him again, and pull me back.

"Leave him alone, Em, let's go inside," he said, as I heard a strangled sob come out from somewhere, I realized it was me. Tears were blurring my eye site, so I just nodded, looking down as Jay took my hand, leading me through the crowd, away from Cal, past Alex, and down the hallway, into a black and white painted room, _his room_. I knew Jay wouldn't try anything now, so I just laid down on his folded out futon, my body indenting its shape on the black sheets, another body indenting its own shape beside me, Jay.

"You okay..?" he said, half laying and half sitting beside me, facing me, propped up on his elbows.

I shrugged, looking away, tears still flowing down my face.

"Stupid question huh?" he asked, smiling a sad smile..

I couldn't help but smile and chuckle a bit, nodding, and looking at him.

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm not around many crying girls, Alex is too tough," he said, wrinkling his nose and rolling his eyes.

I smiled again, leaning forward and kissing his cheek, "Don't be sorry, thank you for saving me jay, really," I told him, wiping my tears, deciding I should stop crying.

"No problem.." he said, trailing off as he leaned forward, kissing my lips softly, but the kiss deepened, he placed his hand on my hip, coming closer.

-- OH CLIFF HANGER :D haha, sorry y'all; long chapter, had to split it up.


	10. Confusion

I could feel the slight stubble on his chin, I could feel the slight sting in my newly pierced lip, I could taste the beer in his mouth as his tongue found its way through my lips and onto my own tongue, he rolled it around and all my problems went away. _Damn…. . . He can kiss. _I leaned forward, my chest against his, and deepened the kiss, massaging my tongue with his, rolling it around and that's how it went for the next five minutes. We both pulled away when a song ended, a new one starting, and we looked at each other. Both our lips were swollen from the intense make out session we had just had and my lip hurt like hell because of the hole that had just gotten put in there, but I didn't care, I just wanted the feeling of his lips on mine again, I was hungry for it, starving practically.

I leaned forward again, his hand trailing up my dress, and kissed him hard, deeply, making the first move this time. I felt his hand on the back of my cotton panties, and I let out a soft whimper of pleasure as I felt him grab me, pulling me on top of him until I straddled him. I leaned down lower, placing my hands beside each side of his head, and nipped at his lower lip, making him groan a bit and pulling the back of my neck down, kissing me deeply and immediately adding his skillful tongue. His hands started traveling higher, pulling my dress higher, and when he got to my breasts I pulled away slowly, licking his lips and looking at him as we both breathed heavily from the second make out session we'd had.

"Too far?" he asked, knowing, but asking anyway.

I nodded, smiling sympathetically.

He smiled, "It's okay, Em," he reassured me, pecking my lips.

I sighed softly, happy but more of in shock, and laying myself down on him, my head on his chest, listening to the bass of the music from the living room, his steady breathing and my heart beat, which was going crazy with the confusion of who it wanted more, Jay or Alex?


	11. The Morning After

I fell asleep that way, laying on Jay, and that's the way I woke up the next morning except I woke up with a bit of hangover and a sore lip as an addition, shit, I knew I'd have to pay for making out with two people. Two people who are best friends, a boy and a girl.. God what is wrong with you Emma?! Of course you like, Jay, he's a guy. Alex is a girl. A very pretty girl, a girl with soft lips and who is an amazing kisser. I felt Jay stir as I thought of each of them, he looked down at me and I looked up.

He smirked, "Hey.."

I smirked back, "Hey Romeo," I laughed, sliding off him and sat up, only to get pulled down and to get kissed tenderly by a very hot guy. I breathed a sigh, pulling away and smiling, turning away with my back to him as I slid on my cowboy boots, standing up from the futon and turned back. "Bathroom?"

"Turn right, it's the second door to the left."

"Thanks.." I said as I walked out quite quickly, walking left instead, going towards the kitchen to look for my wristlet I hoped no one had stolen. I found it behind the roll of paper towels and thanked the Lord before I walked back down the hall and into the bathroom, closing and locking the door before sliding down the wall, looking down at my phone. It was 6AM, no wonder the rooms were still dark. I looked back at my cell and saw two missed calls from my mom at midnight and at 1AM, shit, I forgot about my mom.. I was so dead. I sighed, standing up and washed up, using my finger and some toothpaste to clean my teeth before opening the door, walking out and straight into Alex, I yelped and looked at her, my eyes wide open, what was I supposed to do?

"Have fun with Jay last night? Locked up tight in his room, fucking him?" Her eyes were practically burning through mine, she was angry.

"Uhm, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about Alex, don't you dare suspect that, we didn't do shit," well that wasn't exactly true, but partially.

"Whatever, get the hell out of my house, I don't want to see you're slutty ass in here again,"

My eyes filled up with tears, both angry and hurt, and I shoved past her and walked to the door, glad I had all my things with me. Wait, I didn't have my cardigan.. Shit, oh well, Jay could bring it to me. I walked out of the door, slamming it and riding down the elevator, crying so hard I couldn't see correctly. The elevator doors opened and there was a figure standing there, I wiped my eyes and saw Jay, standing there with bed head and my cardigan in his hand, I smiled through my tears, hating that he was seeing me like this, and walked out of the doors, stepping in front of him and hiding my face in his gray t-shirt. He patted my back, grabbing my hand and walking me towards the building's entrance, out to the parking lot, and into his Honda Civic. He held my hand on the way, but for the most part he was silent, I knew he'd heard Alex's cruel words, and I was too busy being hurt and silently crying. When we pulled up to my house all the lights were off, and Jay turned off his own, I was glad, I looked over at him in the darkness and he turned on the dim one in his car, he sighed, leaning over and kissed my cheek.

"I'm really sorry, Em, what she said was just.."

I nodded, wiping a big tear that had just escaped accidentally, and kissed his cheek, "Thanks," I whispered since my throat hurt from trying not to cry out loud, and he smiled sadly.

I opened the door and walked to my front door, up the steps and turned back, waving at him, and walked into my house, closing the door quietly, and took off my boots by the door so their heels wouldn't make any noise while I walked quietly to the basement. I walked quickly and quietly, walking down the steps and ran to my bed, beginning to cry without being able to stop, Alex's words had hurt so much, and I didn't know why they hurt as bad as they did, I cried myself to exhaustion until the sun began coming up around 7:30AM, and then I fell asleep.


	12. Fuck Parents

The way I woke up was much worse than at Jay's and..

I pushed her name out of my head and focused on the monstrous headache that was making me cringe at the little sunlight that was coming through my small window, it was making my temples throb. I ran my tongue over the new sore hole on my bottom lip and tasted blood. Fuck.

I stood up from bed a little too fast, and pressed my palm against the headboard of my bed to get over my dizzy spell, and walked into my bathroom, grabbing the ointment Baldie had given me the day before. God was that only yesterday? I spit into the sink and found light red blood, I sighed, rinsing my mouth and brushing my teeth before placing the ointment inside and outside of my lip around the ring, actually smiling a little, barely. I really loved this piercing, it wasn't just to piss off the step-loser and mom.

I cursed again, except out loud as I remembered I was probably going to get into a lot of trouble for being out so late. I could tell them I got home at 1:30AM and hope they were asleep by then and maybe they'd lessen my punishment, but then my lip ring would probably triple that punishment.. Grr was all I could think. Yeah, I growled in my mind.

Punishment was the last thing I needed after the shit that happened only hours ago..

"Emma!?"

Oh look, my luck really does suck. I undressed, slipped on some new panties and a new bra, sliding on a tank top and PINK shorts from Victoria's Secret, putting my hair in a messy but cute bun before walking upstairs to see a quite shocked mom.

"You're home? I stayed up until 1:30AM young lady, your curfew was midnight."

"Yeah I know, I got home at 2AM, I'm so-"

"Emma Nelson! What is that on your damn lip!? Oh my Dear Lord it's a ring!"

I actually had to choke back a laugh, until the step-loser came, then I couldn't help but be serious. We had a staring contest for about two long minutes, and God did that suck.

"You got your lip pierced," he said after we were done staring at each other.

Good job, Einstein. "And?"

"Em, why? You ruined that beautiful face of yours."

I scoffed, "It was my choice, I know what I did."

"You're grounded, three months, hand over your phone," the step-loser said sternly, like he owned me.

I lost it just about there, looking at him with fire in my eyes, "You can't take my phone! I pay for it with my real dad's money that he left me! You're not even my real fucking father! I don't even like you!" I shouted at him, and then I felt a huge sting on my cheek, and looked at the person who had just done that.

My mom had her hand raised like she was going to do it again. I stared at her incredulously, backing up towards my door. "What the hell mother?" I felt tears come to my eyes, and I quickly shut the door just as I saw the guilt show in her eyes for what she did.

I quickly locked my door, ran down the stairs, crying, and punched my wall. Why was everything suddenly going unbelievably horrible! Why me?! Just as I started crying harder my cell phone started ringing, and I reluctantly picking it up, seeing Jay's cell number, I sighed, taking a deep breath and pressing 'talk'.

"Hello?" I said in a hoarse, soft voice.

"Em.. You okay?" It was him.

I couldn't help but smile at the one person who I had an idea might actually care. "Not exactly.."

"Have you eaten today?"

"Uh, no I haven't."

"Shall I go pick you up and take you out to lunch?"

I laughed softly, nodding, "Yes."

"I'm on your street."

"How'd you know I'd say yes?"

"I didn't, I would've forced you if you said no though."

I laughed again, "In that case.." I chuckled, "Let me throw on some jeans and I'll be out in 2 minutes, park in the corner, I'm sneaking out."

I slid off my shorts, replacing them with dark washed skinny jeans, slid my feet into some black moccasin flats, and putting a black sleeveless cardigan over my white tank top. I grabbed my phone, not bothering to look in the mirror, and snuck out through my window, landing on the steps three feet below, twisting my ankles around at the small pain. I ran up the small steps and onto the side walk, and saw the orange car on the corner. Not being able to help but smile, I ran to it, and got in the passenger side, hugging Jay tight.

"You clean up nicely in two minutes."

"Well thanks," I smiled a little, turning my head to look at him. He was wearing dark washed jeans also, a fitting gray shirt, and a brown cargo jacket, and he looked pretty damn good.

But now he just looked shocked as he looked at my face. "Em, what happened?"

I had no idea what he was talking about, so I looked in the mirror and saw a half inch long horizontal line on my cheek, that had blood running down. My eyes widened, and I quickly tried to wipe off the blood, but it was almost completely dry.

"Shit.."

He got a Kleenex out of his glove compartment, and licked it, then cleaned the dry blood off my cheek. I'd be grossed out, but I had just made out with the guy the night before, and I liked him, so I let him. "What happened?" He repeated, much more seriously.

"Nothing, I don't know what happened," I guess I replied much too quickly because his next words were: "Emma, I'm not stupid, did someone hit you?"

My eyes stung as I thought back to my mom slapping me in defense of that stupid man I am forced to call my step-father, I just shook my head, but the tear that rolled down my cheek gave away my lie.

He grabbed my hand, and spoke softly, "Who was it?"

"My mom.."

He squeezed my hand and before I looked down I saw his face filled with sympathy. "Talk to me about it, he said as he started the car and drove away from that street that held my hell house.

I sighed, and decided talking about it might make it better, so I told him what had happened and he listened and agreed that what my mother had done was horrible, and that my stepfather should just fuck himself, I laughed at that, and dried the tears that had just been falling.


	13. To Forgive or Not to Forgive?

"So where are we going?" I asked after two minutes of silence.

"The Dot of course," he said simply.

I smiled, wanting to see Spinner again, and nodded, "Good deal."

He chuckled, kept driving until we reached the bar and grill, and parked right in front. He opened the front door for me and I thanked him for being a gentleman, he smirked and shrugged like he had achieved something, I couldn't help but smile.

The next minute I saw Spinner walk out of the "Employee's Only" door with a plate of food, and waved at him. He waved back with a huge grin and came to us after we had sat down in a corner booth.

"Emma, hey, what can I get you?"

"Uh.. A grilled chicken burger with lettuce, honey mustard, and ketchup, with some fries and a peach tea." I looked up and saw that both guys were smirking at me and I shrugged, "I'm hungry, back off."

They chuckled and Jay ordered. A few minutes later our food was there and we ate up, once we were done and a waiter had come to take our dishes, Jay turned to me and simply said, "Alex is sorry."

"She can come say it to my face if she truly is." Wow I can't believe her, sending Jay to tell me?

"She's ashamed of feeling jealous of me," he rolled his eyes, "She really likes you."

I scoffed, it was all I could do without blowing up on him.

"Em, she does, she was really inappropriate this morning, I get it, but she was still drunk, and she was pissed that she hadn't gotten to you first when that slime dog tried to harass you."

I looked down, fidgeting with my fingers, and simply asked Jay in a whisper, "Why should I care anyway?"

He reached below the table, grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers through it, "Because if you didn't like her like she likes you, you wouldn't have cried so much."

I sighed, shrugging, "I've never felt like this before, you know with a girl."

"Yeah, well.. Alex hasn't ever felt like this strongly before, she knows what she said was wrong, she simply asked me if I could come talk to you and ask you that if you forgive her to meet her at the park down the block tonight at 7PM, I won't be there, it'll just be the two of you.. Of course you could come to a movie with me if you want," he winked, squeezing my hand.

I smiled, shaking my head, "I'll see, Jay, but I think I should probably talk things through with Alex, right?"

He nodded, sighing and released my hand, "You like her more than you like me don't you?"

"I don't know what I feel Jay, especially with her." I looked at him, "I like you both."

"Yeah well we both like you," he said, smiling sadly at me.

I nodded, sighing softly as our food was brought out to us.

The rest of our lunch was quiet, small talk here and there, but I think we were both thinking the same things, who was I going to choose? An hour and a half later I arrived at my house, snuck back in, and changed back into the clothes I had been wearing before I left, laying down and closed my eyes, wondering if I should really go meet Alex. I fell asleep, wondering what I should do.

At 6:13PM I woke up, and I knew what I had to do. I stood up from bed, washed up, and got dressed in what I had been wearing earlier, then headed towards my window, I was going to go meet Alex.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for such slow posts of chapters, but I'm suffering from writers block and getting ready for my Senior year of high school, so I'm kind of stressing but I'm trying to write as much as I can with my dumb writers block. Thanks for continuing to read, REVIEW&ENJOY! :)


	14. Be My Girlfriend

Walking towards the park Alex said to meet her at was nerve-wracking, but I knew that as little as we've known each other we had to resolve this, so I kept my feet moving as I walked in my khaki cargo shorts that went mid-thigh, a navy blue and white horizontally striped tank top, and white sandals.

I saw an unfamiliar red looking sports car parked by the swings with Alex sitting on the hood, leaning back on her palms and looking around frantically. When she saw me I saw her eyes light up a little, and couldn't help but feel a little funny feeling in my stomach, I sighed as I got closer to her and forced a small smile that would probably look painful to her.

"Hey Em.." she said quietly, standing up to greet me.

I raised my hand half-heartedly with a small smile, waving a little.

"I just wanted to say.. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, truly am."

"I know you are.." I whispered and walked towards the swings, hearing Alex follow me through the small rocks, and sat on a swing with Alex standing in front of me. I began swinging mindlessly and looked up at her. "I can't forgive you one hundred percent, Alex."

She sighed and nodded, "I don't expect you to forgive me, Emma, I hoped.. But I honestly am not surprised to know that you will. I was a horrible bitch to you for no apparent reason."

I nodded and slowed my swinging, "Yeah, you definitely were.."

"Em is there something between us? Be honest. I know there is, I can feel it, right when I saw you I knew you were something special."

I looked down at my feet, not knowing how to reply and shrugged. "Em!" And the next thing I knew she grabbed both the chains on my swing, stopped it and grabbed my face in her hands, giving me the most intense kiss I've ever received. She pulled away much too soon, leaving me breathless as she asked an inch away from my mouth, "Tell me you didn't feel a thing from that kiss.."

I shivered as her breath tickled my lips and leaned forward to kiss her softly, "I felt everything Alex.."

She laughed happily, kissing me back hard and pulling away, "Be my girlfriend, Emma.."

I looked at her, my mouth open but no words coming out, "Emma?" she said in a confused voice. I nodded with a smile, "Yes."

* * *

Wow do I feel bad for not updating! Geez, I'm so sorry everyone, but this story is DEFINITELY not over, I promise.


End file.
